The Need for Names
by xXTigress1776Xx
Summary: <html><head></head>In this, I will describe a cat, and you will name it! This isn't canon, it's for OCs. The names that are the best will feature in my so far unpublished story! So please help me! ;) (The story will come out after I have finished with "The Fall of Scourge and the Rise of Shadow," and after I have garnered names for all of my characters.)</html>
1. Chapter 1

**I need names for a story that has not been published yet. I saw that Silverthornofriverclan was doing making descriptions of cats and asking for names; I need just that. Of course, it wouldn't hurt if you threw in an OC or two, but I won't press.**

**Let the games begin!**

* * *

><p>A RiverClan tabby tom with cream muzzle, underbelly and paws, brown stripes rippling down his back, green eyes and patches of burgundy spread throughout his pelt.<p>

Try and make this sound rivery, people! ;) Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**This was extremely hard, because everyone's names were so good, but it eventually came to a tie between Shellstreak and Mallowfoot (by Guest). I chose: Shellstreak! And I award Once Upon a Time with one point! But there are few honorable mentions: Jetstream by Moonshine57, Mudripple by Ravenwing Of Thunderclan, Shellsplash by Redfire (a visitor) and Creekfall by Beautiful Nightmarism.**

**Thnx to Smokekit's Nook 4 giving me an OC (SQUEE!), which will be featuring in the next chapter 4 all of you to make a name for! :)**

* * *

><p>A WindClan she-cat with snow-white fur, pale blue eyes and russet tipped tail, paws and muzzle. Long legged and feisty, with a tendency to scowl at other Clan cats. Believes herself superior to RiverClan<p>

I'm thinking along the lines of COLD things, but you can use other things for her name! Ciao! ;) Love ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**This was hard, b/c Silvermist_1776 and Wanderstar both gave me AWESOME name. Silvermist_1776 gave me Iceshard, and Wanderstar gave me Runningfrost! In the end, I chose Iceshard! (Wanderstar, you give me awesome names, so plz keep on reviewing.)**

* * *

><p>This is the OC Smokekit's Nook gave me!<p>

Riverclan she-cat with grey fur, silver underbelly and lake blue eyes.

I want her names to be beautiful, b/c she is playing a certain part in my story, and I would like her to be...irresistible. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**When I asked for beautiful names, I didn't expect everyone to be so forthcoming! But it's so hard to choose...**

**I eventually decided on Silversheen and Riverflower. How can you choose two names, you ask? What I didn't tell you last time, was that I was looking for _two_ names for _two _she-cats, more specifically twins. It was, in short, a double feature! Credits to Wanderstar and MEADOWSTARFOEVA!**

**Honorable mentions to PinkiE, Echoleaf, IvyleafHollypool (nice name btw), winxclubfan1, Guest, Smokeleap, Guestpersonanonymous, Reedflight22, Potatotheumbreon and Scourge (best villain ever). Which means, everyone deserved an honorable mention.**

**MEADOWSTARFOEVA: The antagonists actually are both ThunderClan and RiverClan, but this is less of a world-changing fanfiction than a romance. I hope you keep reviewing and I hope you read the story when it comes out, which could be roughly January of 2015, at the latest.**

* * *

><p>A ThunderClan tom with a black pelt that sheens with ripples of blue. Slick fur and striking green eyes are his best features. Whip-thin tail with a small puff of white fur marking its end. Large claws, a few stark white, others pale gray. White patch tipping his ear, and a white spot over his right eye. One leg blends into a dark grey, black tabby stripes crossing it. Dark brown nose, mysterious, guarded personality. Tends to flirt, but never shows too much affection to one she-cat.<p>

I hope you guys show as much enthusiasm as you did for last chapter's double feature! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**What have we talked about? Remember? I told you peeps I have a hard time choosing...*biting my nails* I guess the winner is...Nightfrost! Two people submitted this name, so they both get acknowledgments and kudos! Congrats to Fourth Season (I love your works so much) and winxclubfan1 (BEST SHOW EVAH!)! Thanks for all the reviews, everyone gets kudos for all the amazing names! Thank you: Potatotheumbreon, PinkieP, Scourge, IvyleafHollypool, Reedflight22, Fourth Season, Redfire and winxclubfan1! :)**

* * *

><p>This one will not be appearing in my story, it is my actual cat, I just wanted to see what everybody would come up with!<p>

Light-brown she-cat with darker brown tabby stripes. Waves of red scattered about her pelt, blue eyes and a red dot on her forehead (for real).

Please review, thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**I haven't checked this story in forever. When I saw the number of reviews, I fuh-reaked. 79 freaking review, ppl. That's more than I've ever gotten. it's kind of depressing knowing that the largest number of reviews you've ever gotten was for a work where ppl name cats. :P So anyways, the winner for last chapter is...drum roll please...MallowBloom, who gave me the name Poppysplash! A special thanks to my main BRO-HAM, Starfrost515 for reviewing. I really liked your names. Another special thanks to Potatotheumbreon for Crimsonfrost and to Shira the Mage for Dawnsky (loving Blood Rain right now). Thanks to Potatotheumbreon, Skyfur02, Rosefur2410, LeafWishes, Shira the Mage, MallowBloom, Once Upon a Whispering Song, Wanderstar, Stormfall33, Redfire, Heatherstrike88, Guest, Wood cats, Reedflight22, iiDuskk, Starburst768, winxclubfan1, Warrior Lover, Scourge, Grasswing of WingClan, xXLeafheartXx, Starfrost515, and The Eerie Lights. It means so much that you've all reviewed. :)**

* * *

><p>The next cat is also not appearing in the story, but just so happens to be the first cat I ever had who is now deceased. {Let us all bow our heads in a moment of silence for my darling Kitty. (I know, most original name ever.)}<p>

He is mostly white, with patches of black stripes on gray fur. One eye has gray, both ears tipped in black. Pink nose, pink pads and the sweetest disposition.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you once again, and be sure to check out my story, <em>Blood Seeps From Shadows<em>, and my other story, _The Rant_. I will be publishing a Treasure Planet story called _Pirates Have Hearts Too_, so TP fans, watch for it. keep reviewing and keep being my amazing audience. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I haven't checked in forever, so let's start with the winning name. The winner is: Greydapple, from winxclubfan1! :) Merry Christmas! Thanks to everyone for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>The next cat to name next is an OC given to me by xXLeafheartXx (thanks, btw), and the description is as follows:<p>

He is a silver tom with black stripes, emerald green eyes, and white paws and chest.

* * *

><p><strong>By guys! Be creative and R&amp;R! :)<strong>


End file.
